Dangerous double life
by Kitty-chara
Summary: Ayume Izonumaru,a girl with a double life. While she is supposed to be the perfect heiress of her clan, she is a real wild-child who likes the underground life. Things go pretty smooth until a certain criminal organization decides to show up in her world. She realized her mistake to late... AkatxOC Warning: Rated M for mature reasons! Contains rape and such. Don't like don't read
1. Prologue

**So this is my first fanfic ^^  
**

**I hope you like it, so enjoy reading and please review :3**

**First few chapters might be a bit boring, with a lot of explanation. The prologue is pure for information for later in the story. I personally think the better parts are coming later so not judge a story by only reading the beginning.  
**

* * *

**Prologue**

It was a long time ago. A woman, Ayame Izonumaru got lost in one the many dimensions that exist. She came to a world with nobody in it. In fact it didn't even exist until that very moment. She created the world, even though she didn't know how.

Ayame soon found out, what she could do. She shaped the entire world to how she wanted it. It was a modern world, but at the same time very old. It looked like the middle ages were mixed with the future, not that it mattered. The last thing she had to do was getting people into this world. She created a portal, which was connected to all the other dimensions. With that portal she literally sucked people into her world. The only effect it had, was eternal life. Yes you heard that right, eternal life! People simply stopped aging. You could still die from deceases or et murdered, but you didn't die from aging. It wasn't meant to take people who were alive from their worlds, but it happened and no one could turn it back. Later the portal only worked as a third way to go when you died, just as it should have been from the beginning.

The portal was quite unstable and it affected Ayame's health. She didn't age but almost died from her illness. She got ill thanks to the portal, but survived it. She was like the queen of the world and everyone saw her like that. Her servants were afraid she would die from her illness. After a few years the portal was finally stable.

Ayame Izonumaru lived for a long time. She got three kids, two boys and a girl. The youngest one was the girl. She died while birth giving. In fact she was murdered the moment the baby came out. "Ayume my little princess, rule my world." That were her last words.

After Ayame died the Izonumaru clan became a very big and also the most powerful clan. They became a clan specialized in weapons, especially swords. Something that you could find back in their genes. A lot of things changed through the years. And that brings us to the story about an important girl of the Izonumaru clan. Ayume Izonumaru, a seventeen-year-old girl, named after Ayame's daughter Ayume. She is daughter of the head of the clan and she is better known as the pure-blood-princess. She has the purest blood in the Izonumaru clan. In fact she is the reincarnation of Ayame. Her illness due to the connection to the portal is the evidence for that. Of course there were more people before her, who were connected to the portal, but they all died from the pressure of it.

Since Ayame died the portal became slightly unstable again. Sometimes people were just transported to the world and the portal even had a habit to suck in the bad guys for a while. The world became kind of separated. There was the day-life and the night-life. After a while people started to build an underworld. They literally made a "world" under the big city's. Another thing that was build in those years was the big library. The library is not so far from Ayame's grave. The library is very modern with it's system, but nobody is allowed to use it or even come there. In this place was all the information about all the different dimensions and about this worlds and it's secrets. And this is the place where a big part of our sweet little Ayume's life is spent.


	2. Chapter 1 My underground life

**First real chapter^^  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the naruto-characters! Masashi Kishimoto does! I only own the storyline and OC's**

* * *

**My underground life**

I was standing in front of a mirror, looking at myself with a satisfied grin. I was all sweaty, covered with bruises and blood. Yes, that were some good fights. I wiped the blood of with an old cloth and started healing myself. When all my bruises and cuts were gone my skin looked like new. I took a quick shower in one of the cabins and dressed myself in some comfy clothing, which consisted of some ripped jeans, gray tank top and a black hoodie. Oh and not to forget a mask that covers half of my face. It's to hide a big but beautiful mark on my face. Why I hide it when it looks nice? It's to hide my true identity. Nobody needs to know that I'm Ayume Izunomaru. Here in the underworld I'm known as Kaida Izumo or Hel Nightmare (that's my artist name by the way).

I packed all my stuff and got my other bag from my locker. It was time to get drink and go home. My friend Yakuto, or better said my partner in crime, stood waiting for me at the door of the locker-room.

"What took you so long _Izumo_?" he asked me with a grin.

"Nothing special, just took a quick shower. And no I didn't do what you think I did, you pervert." I looked up to him with a smile.

"So wanna get a drink?" I asked him with a grin.

"Well of course ma'am. And what kind of place did you have in mind?"

"How about the club? I need to have a little chit-chat with Jayden. Gotta switch my shift tomorrow. I have to be home tomorrow. There are guests coming or something like that."

"That also means you can't fight tomorrow," Yakuto said, not really happy to hear that. He was after all the one who helped me planning the fights. Yes, fighting is something I do for fun. Sometimes I fight for money or for a boss, but mostly for fun.

We walked towards one of the many strip clubs in this section of the underground. Yes there were many different sections underground. Not very strange since it's a big city, but still there were really many sections, also sections most people avoided.

Once we were inside the club the loud music filled my ears. I looked at the stages only to find an act at the main-stage. It was almost midnight, that would mean the more erotic performances would come soon. I looked around to see Jayden standing at the bar. We walked towards the bar greeted Jayden with smile. Yakuto got the two of us a drink, we headed with Jayden towards the VIP-room. Once we finally sat down Jayden looked at me with an questioning look.

"What brings you here, sweetheart?" he asked with a smirk.

"I gotta change my shift of tomorrow. Can't go away from home tomorrow."

"Ah, guests again?"

"Yes, I really don't want to be there, but I have to. Poor me." Jayden laughed at my last commend and shot me an evil grin.

We were just chatting about daily life and other shit until something bad happened. My vision became blurry and I started coughing up blood. There came a huge headache right out of nothing. I kept coughing while the two boys rushed over to me and tried to help me.

'S_hit, why is this happening?_'

_'**Because something isn't right. Or your illness is finally getting the best of you.'**_

'_You know I didn't ask for you to be around now!'_

_'**Oh but you know you like having me around.'**_

'_I hate you, you know that?'_

_'**You sure do sweetheart.'**_

Who I'm arguing with in such an situation? Well that stupid demon in me. I'm a host for a demon. We have contract that as long as I live, I will be that bitch's host. That's also how I got the mark on my face.

Because I was arguing with the bitch, I didn't notice that Yakuto had my medicine until I felt the needle go into the skin of my neck. After a little while my vision came back and I had only the taste of blood in my mouth left besides a little headache.

'_Why the hell did that just happen, right now? I haven't had an attack since years,' _ I wondered when I glanced up at the clock. It was just a few minutes past midnight. It was just really strange.

* * *

**Please review, I wanna know what you think about it^^**


	3. Chapter 2 Library and gangs

**So here's the second chapter^^ Finally some akatsuki time(even if it's just a little)  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the naruto characters! Masashi Kishimoto does. I only own the OC's and the storyline.**

* * *

**Chapter two: Gangs**

It was only a week ago that I had an attack. Ever since that moment I have had the strange feeling something bad is going to happen. I just can't figure out what it is. I just hope it isn't going to be a big problem.

I flipped another page of the book I was reading. I honestly don't know how many times I've read this book, I lost count. It was a book about Ayame Izonumaru, the one who created this world. I've seen pictures of her and pictures of her daughter. It scary how much I resemble these two. The apple doesn't fall far from the tree, but this is just scary. That was many generations ago, so how can it be that I look like them? Then still my whole clan looks different from most people. We all look kind of perfect, stupid to say but it's true.

Why do I keep reading this book? Maybe it's because I'm looking for answers. But what kind of answers? On which questions? What do I still need to know? I already know to much. I spend most of my time here in the forbidden library. Everything you need to know you can find here. Every little piece of information that is ever written, you can find in this freaking library. Yes a library can become so big, it actually grows. Every book written with useful information goes to this goddaim place. The library is not so far from Ayames grave. Which also means it is not so far from the portal. That explains why books keep coming in this place.

I closed the book and put it back on one of the many bookshelves in this place. It was impossible to find a book on your own here. That's why you could look for it in the system. By now I already knew where the books stand that are somehow useful to me. I've learned a lot with reading books, especially fighting. I've learned myself many fighting techniques by reading and trying. That's how I became one of the best fighters in the underworld. Now I think about it, maybe I should go and check if everything is going well down there. I really wouldn't want anything bad happening.

I walked straight to my special entrance in the library and went underground. A few people helped me building some personal hallways that went through the city. It was my own personal network of hallways that goes to places I come a lot. I stepped in my car and drove to the underground parking lot with my own parking place. There were more underground parking lots, but this was one with personal places. I checked if anyone was down there before I drove into the parking lot from my secret hallway. The parking lots were even lower than the underground place itself. I got in the elevator and pushed the button with underground on it.

Typical it started as the underworld but everyone always calls it the underground. Probably because it sounds better I guess. Now it sounds more like an fucked up society, which it also is, than some evil underworld, which it also can be in some parts. The elevator stopped and I got out.

I decided to go to the fighting section. I really wasn't in for a drink at the club right now. I also wasn't in for Jayden's mocking about me being the only virgin dancer in that club. Well, that wasn't completely my choice. It had a lot to do with my status and me being connected with the portal. I let out a small sigh as I could here screaming coming from the big fighting halls.

_**Normal p.o.v. at the fighting halls:**_

Two gangs were standing in the big hall across from each other. They were glaring at each other and if it could kill anybody they all would be most certainly dead by now. People around them were yelling and some of the gang members were fighting. It only became worse as more people started fighting. You would think isn't that what is supposed to happen in a _fighting_ section. Well no, here are only organized fights. You can make your own appointments, but it will always be in a fighting ring or a training ground. There were some exceptions but this was against the rules. Those rules were there with a reason, a very important reason. It's not like gangs actually listened to them, but they were quite calm right now. Most of the time when there was fight between gangs weapons were involved. It was very likely it had something to do with the boss of this place and the fact that it just started.

Everything kept getting worse until a loud woman's voice was heard by everyone.

"What the hell do you think you're doing? You _stupid_ pieces of dipshit!" she shouted. Everyone became quiet and stepped aside for the furious woman. She had long black hair with some purple locks up in two high ponytails. A few locks were at the side of her face and bang over her left eye. She wore a mask that covered her forehead and the right half of her face. It was black with a silver print on it. She wore some ripped leather pants, a purple tube-top, short leather jacket and some lace-up boots with killer heels. Sh also had pieces of cloth wrapped around her legs by her tights. Almost everyone seemed to know who she was. There was complete silence except for the sounds of her heels clicking on the ground.

She stopped walking when she was right between the two gangs. She looked at them with questioning eyes. She was happy she had her contacts in, she knew only one of the two gangs, and she really didn't want anyone to recognize her because of her eyes. She didn't want towait till anyone spoke so she asked the question.

"What did you idiots think you were doing? Explain me now why you broke the fucking rules and I don't want you complaining," she said clearly annoyed.

"We had some problems, just a misunderstanding. We thought it would be wise to _learn _these bastards their place." Said the leader of one the gangs.

"Of course you would do that, _Kira_," she spat back at him. Kira only smiled at her thinking of a way to get her join his gang.

"And before you ask, no I won't join your gang. Now get the hell out Kira! This is my section and you know that. So just stay away from here. If I ever see your freaking ass over here again, I swear I'll kick you right into the hospital." She said while pointing to the door.

"We'll see about that, _my_ love," Kira said with a grin. "OUT NOW!" was all he got back from her before she rested her eyes on the other gang.

_**Ayume p.o.v.:**_

"So tell me, who the hell are you and what are you doing here?" I asked the gang in front of me. They were definitely new here, since I didn't know them. They all wore black cloaks with red clouds on it, so I assumed they were a gang.

"Why would we tell you, _brat,_" a cocky redhead said with an emotionless face.

"Ah, I see. You're new here. I understand why Kira wanted to teach you your place, but that's my job as long you are _here_ in _my _section." Every section in this place has a leader or there is a gang who 'owns' the freaking place. Most of the gangs were also a gang up in the city, but leaders were only leaders underground. Not every section saw that person as leader, but more as someone who made sure nothing bad would happen. And well since I've become one of the best fighters here I'm basically leader of this section. There were some official member in this section who made sure everything went right and supported all the stuff needed.

"Who says it's yours?" A guy with orange hair and a lot of piercings asked with a deep voice. Those guys only had said two things and they were already pissing me off. I could already feel the headache coming up.

"I say everybody else in this godforsaken place. I did my best to fight my way up here, so fuck the hell up. I really don't want to argue with you so just leave and don't come back!" I really was becoming more and more irritated. The guys just chuckled and walked out of the halls. I heard one of them saying how hot I looked when I was angry, which only made me more mad than needed. "I heard that you dipshit! Don't you dare to show up here again!" I shouted. After that everyone continued doing what they were doing before the two gangs met each other. I decided to go training in one the gyms in this place, I really had to lose some of my anger.

* * *

**Hope you like it^^**

**please review *cute eyes***


	4. Chapter 3 Who are they?

**So here's the new chapter :P  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the naruto characters! Masashi Kishimoto does. I only own the storyline and the oc's.**

* * *

**Who are they?  
**

Three weeks later, Fighting halls:

I gritted my teeth as the guy in front of me hit me hard. No way in hell that I would show him how much it hurts. I am definitely not a person for no weapon fights. I have never liked those kind of fights. But that has probably something to do with my family. Still I'm fighting here. The man kept bugging me so I said yes. Maybe it became time to kick his ass. I delivered some punches and the last one sent him flying to the other side of the cage. It took him too long to get up which made me the winner. I let out a sigh.

'_Guys are so troublesome sometimes,'_ I thought.

'_**Oh tell me something, any idea how **_**troublesome**_** you can be?' **_Aranca said.

'_I didn't ask for _you_ to show up, did I?' _Aranca stayed silent after that, but God knows for how long that will be.

Somebody opened the cage for me and I got out so the next fight could begin in a few minutes. It was definitely time for a shower. But of course fate is not by my side and won't let me get that shower. But why would fate be by my side? It's not like I'm such a good person that I deserve it anyways.

"Nice fight babe, un," a certain blond man with crystal blue eyes said to me. I turned around a bit pissed that he dares to come here.

"Didn't I tell you to stay _away_ three weeks ago and the days after, because you kept showing up?"

"Yes, you certainly did. Doesn't mean we will listen to you. We don't care if you are the leader here, _doll_," the redhead next to the blond said. I hated that guy so much.

"Listen. I know you're smarter than to disobey a section-leader, even if it's a woman. You should _know _that I have connections here. If you really want to be doomed, keep acting like that." I looked at him with a grin.

"I understand that, doll. Come Deidara, we have to get back to leader-sama." The two walked away leaving me here behind.

Half an hour later:

"Yakuto! Can I talk with you in privet? It's quite important," I asked. It actually sounded more like a demand than a question, but in fact it also is a demand.

Yakuto didn't asked why and we walked to the locker room in silence. We sat down facing each other. Nobody would come in here as long as I was here. Nobody had the guts to come in here and be alone with me in the room.

"So what's wrong, dear?" Yakuto asked me a sickly sweet tone. I don't know why, but I like that about him.

"It's about the new gang. Uhm... what was their name... oh I know, the Akatsuki. I don't trust them."

"What's so wrong about them, that you don't trust them? I know they made a bad first impression, but that's Kira's fault. I don't see the problem."

"They refuse to listen! Besides they seem to be _everywhere_ I go underground. I feel a bit targeted sometimes. They aren't scary or something like that, but they make me feel uncomfortable." I said deadly serious.

"Are you sure about that? They are just new here and maybe they like to be at the same sections as you?" Yakuto asked.

"Yes I'm sure. It's not only that, but they also might be a thread to this fucked-up society here underground."

"What do you mean?"

"I've heard they have taken over several sections and even have other gangs working for them. That is really strange for people who showed up out of nowhere only four weeks ago."

"Ah, you're worried they might want to take over your section, aren't you?" Yakuto said a bit mockingly. I growled at that, to show him I was serious about it.

"Of course I'm worried! Guys who appeared out of nowhere not so long ago are taking the underground over."

"You know that is impossible." Now I was sure that Yakuto would declare me crazy sooner or later, if I kept going about it.

"Anyways, I want you to call Drake and Claude for me. I want them search for whatever information they can find about Akatsuki. Tell them to meet me at the library at midnight. Two and a half hours should be enough for them." Yakuto only nodded at this and called the two genius idiots, I've known for a long time.

At midnight, Library:

I parked my car not so far from the library. I could already see the two standing at the front door of the library. Typical, you would think the building would be guarded, since it is a forbidden place, but in fact nobody dares to come close.

"Let's go inside guys," I said while walking to the door. I managed to get the key of the building a long time ago. Most of the time I use my secret entrance to get here but a key can be handy sometimes.

"Sure we've got everything you need," was the reply from Drake.

We walked straight to the computer part where also the couches were. Claude handed me a map with all the information in it. The two sat down on a different couch than I did and watched me reading all the information.

'_Those Akatsuki people are all kind of strange, ne?'_

'_**Yeah, they sure are. They come from that ninja world.'**_

'_They are S-ranked criminals! No wonder that they managed to get so many sections. I bet they took it by force.'_

'_**So what you gonna do about girl?'**_

'_Dunno, any idea's?'_

'_**We can kill them painfully, drink their blood and dance on their graves?'**_

'_I'm serious!' _With that the conversation between me and Aranca ended. I wondered when she actually was going to be helpful. Something told me that the Akatsuki were planning something and I honestly did not want to find out what.

Akatsuki p.o.v.:

Most of the Akatsuki sat down around a table in what looked like a meeting room.

"She is pretty good at fighting, un," Deidara said with a smirk and a hint of amusement.

"Hn, she sure is. But I think she knows a bit to much for her age." A dark-haired male named Itachi replied.

"Why do you think so 'tachi?" a big shark-like guy named Kisame asked.

"Well, we've been observing her for almost four weeks now. You can clearly see that she knows much about that whole place. Also her many different fighting techniques prove that she knows a lot. She is good at analyzing her opponent and she recognizes almost every fighting technique that's used. She must have learned it somewhere and I'm quite sure they don't just give information about other worlds away here."

"You have a point there, but we could find more out if we knew who she is," a tall man with a mask covering the under half of his face, better known as Kakuzu, said.  
The rest of the people at the table nodded at this. She was hard to figure out by just observing and they would have to know more about her if they wanted to capture her.

"Can we even be sure, that she is the one we need?" Itachi asked.

"We beat the crap out of that guy and he was terrified. He wouldn't lie about such a thing. We just need the missing links in the whole story." Kakuzu answered.

Pein, the leader stepped out of the shadows of a corner and stood next to the table. "Zetsu, how far are you with your research?" he asked the person at the other side of the room.

The black-white man with a venus fly trap replied from the other side of the room. "I couldn't find a single thing about Kaida Izumo that we didn't know yet. **There's nobody with that name.**"

"Are you saying she doesn't exist?" Pein asked angry. A dark aura was noticeable around him.

"No, I am only saying that she has another name. **It is that I got a hint from some idiot. **She is from the Izonumaru-clan."

"Did you already find out who she is?" Kakuzu asked curious. The girl could bring up a lot of money.

"**She is the heiress of the clan.** I think you already noticed she changes her hair daily. So I've been looking for somebody who looks like in every other way. **And I found her.**" Zetsu placed some pictures on the table. They were pictures of a girl with beautiful dresses and kimono's, but that didn't matter. The girl had long black hair with white locks and a lock for her left eye. On some of the pictures she wore a mask that covered the right half of her face, on the others her complete face was visible. Her eyes were not really what you could call normal. Her irises went from black to white if you looked from the edge to the pupil. Two pictures were different, her right eye had a red iris instead of black-white.

"She does look like her, un," Deidara said while looking at the pictures.

"What has changing her hair color to do with who she is?" Sasori asked now more curious than before. She was a natural beauty and he would like to change her into an eternal beauty.

"She is born as a human shape-shifter. That means she can change her looks only in human forms. **She probably thinks that changing her hair and eyes is enough to hide who she is**." Zetsu explained. He put some files on the table before disappearing into the ground.

"Hmm, Madara is going to like this. You're all dismissed. Oh and Kakuzu you'd better make sure Hidan is here next time," Pein said. With that the meeting ended. Ayume's life wold change soon.

* * *

Please review ^^


	5. Chapter 4 Surprise surprise

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the naruto characters. Masashi Kishimoto does. I only own the storyline and OC's.**

* * *

**Chapter 4  
Surprise surprise  
**

Ayume p.o.v., The garden:

Birds were chirping and my cat, Mia, was purring next to me. It was a beautiful day to be outside. Since I couldn't go away from home, I decided to go to the garden. My parents were discussing something with some business men. I always had to stay home on these moments and most of the time I would sit in the garden, under a sakura tree. The only moments I wouldn't sit in the garden was when I was with the guests or in my room. I go only to my room with bad weather and to sleep. I am almost always away from home.  
I was watching the small and still cute little ducks in the water. They were still so innocent. Something I'm not and never will be. A servant came out of the house and walked towards me. She bowed once she was here.

"Your parents asked me to tell you to go to the living room, Ayume-sama," she said a little bit shy. The servants didn't see me much and I wasn't always nice to them.

"Please, tell them I will be there in five or ten minutes," I said with a comforting smile.

I let out a sigh. I wondered who the guests would be this time. I picked Mia up and walked with her in my arms to the house. As soon as I was inside I put her down, so she could go where ever she wanted. She was a small black-white cat. A real cutie but also dangerous if you woke her up.  
After I putted clothes back in order went to the living room. The moment I stepped inside I wished I didn't. I recognized the black cloaks with red clouds immediately. On the couch sat my brother, the cocky bastard Sasori, Kakuzu and the always stoic Itachi.

"This is our oldest daughter and heiress of our clan, Ayume," my father said proud.

I didn't say a thing so I couldn't say something stupid that would blow up my cover. If my father found out about my double life I was screwed. I walked to one of the couches and sat down. I looked out of the window ignoring the glares of everyone in the room.

"Please, forgive her manners. Normally she doesn't act like that," My mother said a bit irritated that I acted so cold towards guests.

"No problem. Maybe it's not her day, everybody has those days," Sasori replied with smirk. I glared at him. I would get back at them once we were underground.

My little sister came running into the livin groom, she was crying. She ran straight into my arms and kept crying for a while. I tried to comfort her a bit, but she never was an easy one with that. She was the the youngest one in the house and my parents didn't have that much eye for her. They were always doing business or paying attention to me or my other arrogant bitch of a sister. Nobody but me or the servants cared for the little girl. My father wanted to yell at my sister, i could feel it. I glared at him one of those deadly glares that made everyone shut up.  
I took my sister away from the living room to the kitchen, ignoring my parents protests. I sat her on the table and gave her a lollipop.

"Akira, what happened?" I asked a bit worried.

"Leya tripped me," she said. New tears came up and were making their way down her red cheeks. I could have known it was Leya's fault. Once Akira was born, she got all the attention. Leya didn't like that so she did everything to get it back. She always tried to get more attention than I did and then she also took it from our little sister. She was just a little spoiled brat.

"I'll tell her her place, sweetheart. Now come, we're going to my room." I picked her up an took her upstairs.

After a week time my parents were still pissed at me, because of my behavior in front of their guests. I never asked for the Akatsuki to show up, so why being polite? My dad's rambling every day at dinner was getting annoying. I really couldn't hear that another time so I decided to take a shower and then go to the underground. Being home so much was driving me crazy. I also needed a new assignment. I haven't done any assassinate jobs in a while.

When I came out of the shower I started to dry my hair. I placed the kimono I was wearing on the bed and put on some underwear. I took a black skirt and a black with red top out of the closet. The skirt was long enough to hide weapons under which was necessary. The top was see-trough at the sides and the back was with black laces. I put the clothes on and started with my make-up. I covered my mark up with a lot of make-up and put some eyeliner and mascara on. To be sure I took a black half mask. You never know what might happen.

The last things I still needed were weapons, boots and a jacket. I hid some knives in knee-high boots, that were easy to run on, before putting them on. Next were the straps for my legs to secure knives and other weapons to it. I took some throwing knives and a few others and secured them to my leg. I wrapped pieces of black cloth around both legs so the knives were covered up under the skirt.

A few accessories laid on my nightstand. My family had some sealingtechniques Most of the women seal their weapons in their accesories, some also in their nails. The only condition is, that it has to look a bit like the weapon. Mine were a ring with a double-axe, a necklace with another double axe and a necklace with two pins at the end, it had a small ring to keep the pins together. The last one I liked the most. In real it were two swords with chain between them. I could take the chain away and turn the two swords in a staff with long sharp blades. It was a difficult weapon to use. You could easily hurt yourself. I took the accesories from my nightstand to put them on I didn't always wear the necklace with the axe. After all I had two axes. The only differend was the chain that the one on my ring didn't have.

I took a short leather jacket with some buttons on it and a long black cloak with a cap. I also secured a hip bag to my left hip with things like money in it. Now all I needed was my katana. I pulled it from under the bed and secured it to my right hip. My whole mask was still in my cloak so that was easy. I closed my eyes for a moment, my hair turned bloody red with black locks and my eyes were black with a small hint of red in it. I let my hair down and put on the jacket and cloak. I locked the door and slipped out of the house trough my window.

I really didn't feel like driving so I walked towards the elevator closest to my house. I pushed the door of a building open and there I stood in front of an elevator. I stepped into the elevator and pushed the button underground. Time to visit an old friend in one of the most dangerous sections in the whole world.

* * *

I think this one was a little bit boring, but a better one coming soon ^^

please review


	6. Explanation

Hey, there are a few things I want to say and I think a little bit of explanation would be very handy.

First of all for all the grammar freaks. English isn't my first language and I'm used to writing in Dutch, so sorry for my grammatical errors. I don't always notice them.

Secondly I want to explain a few things about the world Ayume lives in and the underground. This world and the underground are pure fantasy and not really based on reality. This whole story came out of an idea that popped up in my mind at work. And since work isn't that interesting, I decided to form a story out of it. I let my fantasy do the work and you get a world that is a bit more complicated than it should have been.

In my first idea, I wanted things like the black market and the night life just as it would be in a real world, but separating these two would work out better. As you have probably already noticed there's a lot of explanation in the story. It would get a little boring if I kept doing that, so I'm doing it here.

The underground life was separated from the normal life with a reason. The world Ayume lives in is a world that's striving towards perfection. And if you want to get perfection, you have to eliminate everything that's not perfect. All the illegal stuff is something you can't remove from a world. So they decided to move it underground. It was against everyones will and those who dared to open their mouth paid the price with their life. It was as simple as that. Now you maybe also understand why there are different sections in the underground. It was created by the government. The section leaders were there because they had to. It was their job to keep everything safe for the people above the ground. Just like I already said, it's a fucked-up society. Every city in the world has such an underground place. And every underground has a leader (nobody knows who, except for the section leaders). These leaders come together once in a while to make sure everything is okay. It is their job to keep the underground life away from the normal life.

So that's practically the system in Ayume's world.

Enough with my rambling. I just hope you understand the world a little bit more. Can be helpful in the next few chapters.

xoxo


	7. Chapter 5 An old friend and spying

**Finally getting closer to plot line and the better parts (at least that's what I think) :P  
**

**please review  
**

* * *

**Chapter 5  
An old friend and spying**

When I arrived at the underground, I went straight to place I had to be. This time I really didn't feel like going to the fighting halls. After a ten-minute walk I was at a market. It was very big, but I only had to go trough it for a short time. This was the "normal" part with stands that sold everything from fruit to jewelry to weapons. The bigger part of the market was a part where I didn't want to come. You could buy everything that had to do with slavery, slaves included. I was back into a normal "street" with a lot of weapon shops and a few bars.

I walked to a bar where a lot assassins came. It was an easy place to get a job. I walked inside and was greeted hapily by the bartender.

"My my, that's a long time ago. What brings you here?" He said with a smile.

"I'm looking for a new assignment and I really need to speak to my old man." I said while sitting down at the bar.

"Ah, I'll call him. But first, wanna drink something?"

"I think a bottle of sake will do." Not long after he handed me the bottle.

"This one is of the house. I'm gonna look where the old bastard is."

He disappeared trough a door and after a minute or five he came back with a firm build man. The man smiled at me, but as soon as he saw my serious face he looked worried. He made a sign that we could go upstairs. So I followed him trough the door he just came trough. Once we finally were upstairs and we sat down.

"What brings you here?" he asked.

"Just wanted to see my old man and have a little talk with you," I said now with little smile.

"Who are you calling old! I'm not that old you know."

"You're a lot older than me and I'll keep calling you old if you keep calling me your daughter."

"Yeah yeah, I know. Now serious what do you want to talk about?" he asked me deadly serious.

"Well I just wanted to ask if you could get me a new job and I have a little problem. I think you already heard of those new guys?"

"Yes I did hear of them, they are quite powerful."

"I think I'm their target. They were at my home last week. They've been following me for like four or five weeks now."

"Then what the hell are you doing in this part? If they are already following you, it won't be much safer here."

"They don't even know I come here. I haven't been in this section for almost half a year. And this all started after my last attack." I wasn't very worried about it right now. But maybe I should be.

"You had an attack of your illness? It's a long time ago when it happened the last time before that one. It might be that the portal was unstable that moment and that they got sucked into this world."

"Could be so. Never really thought about it. But something tells me it was not without a reason. My attack started at midnight. Somebody must have helped them to get here, because they came here definitely with a plan. Otherwise they could not have taken over so many sections." Now I thought about everything seemed to fit, but why would they want me? I really had no clue.

"How many do they already have? And how many parts of underground do they actually have?" he asked now worried. Having a section here in underground was one thing, but if you have a part than it is serious. The underground does not only have sections but also parts. In those parts are different sections but they are mostly a bit related to each other.

"I've heard they have 7 sections, three gangs submitting to them and one or two parts almost complete."

"That's bad, that's really bad."

"So what now?" I asked.

"Nothing, we can't do anything on or own. I'll write some assignments to get those guys killed and sent them to others here, we'll let them hand the assignments out to some assassins before they also come here."

"You better make sure you let the best assassin do this job. The Akatsuki are S-ranked criminals from that ninja world. I'll give you their files tomorrow."

"OK thank you. Now I think it's time that you should go home and stay away from underground as much as possible. And if you're here you maybe should change your looks a little bit more." He said like a real father.

"Yes I will change my looks, _dad_," I said a bit annoyed. I closed my eyes and concentrated on my hair. When I opened my eyes again I had completely dark red hair with curls.

"Better?" I asked him.

"Yeah, now it's time for you to go."

I grabbed my bottle of sake and walked down back into the bar. I thanked the bartender again for the sake and walked out of the bar. This time I took another way than I did to get here. I took of my mask, knowing that the make-up would cover my mark up. I went to the fighting halls only to see something very shocking. Yakuto was talking with the Akatsuki like they've known each other for a long time. The stupid traitor. This is why I don't trust many people here. But I did trust Yakuto. Even though he didn't know everything about me, he knew a lot. I walked away from the scene and went to another section. I wanted to look back, but that could blow my cover.

I was halfway towards another section when I decided to do something very irresponsible. I ran towards the closest toilet and changed my looks again. My hair was now black, I put it into a low ponytail . I put the cap of my cloak up and put on my complete mask. Nobody would recognize me like this. I went back to the fighting halls, but didn't see the Akatsuki anywhere. I cursed as scanned the whole place, but couldn't find a single cloak with red clouds. I walked out of the place again and spotted the group immediately. All the eight males were there. I had read about a female member in the files, but had never seen her. They walked towards the nightlife section. Most of the clubs were there and it looked like a real night there.

I wanted to follow them, but I hesitated a moment, wondering if I really should go spying on them. After all there was the risk of being caught. I followed them from a distance hoping they wouldn't recognize me. If they did I was screwed. I really didn't want to know what they would do. They went to a club just like I expected. I jumped on the roof of the building waiting till they would come back outside. It was to dangerous to go inside.

After what seemed like eternity the Akatsuki finally came back outside. Hidan was talking so loud that even I could hear him on top of the roof. Really the old bastard was going to kill me if he found out I was spying some criminals on a roof. I jumped of the building once they were not close enough to notice.

I followed them and came just close enough to hear them. Which is really close if you want to hear anybody in a street with people everywhere and music coming from every building around you.

"Hmm, I wonder how our little doll is doing. I haven't seen her since we were at her home." Sasori said smirking.

"You're lucky you got to see her how she looks in real, un." Deidara said annoyed.

"It won't be long anymore before you get to see her again, Deidara." Pein said serious with a slight hint of amusement.

"What do you mean, un? I thought we would wait another week or two."

"I mean that she isn't so far away from us." That was for me the sign to back away from them a little.

"You mean the fucking bitch is around here?"

"Yes Hidan he means that she is around here. Now I think about it, I could feel her presence all the time. She has some strange kind of energy around her that is different from other people."

I cursed under my breath. I didn't want to look suspicious so I walked past them towards another section, hoping they wouldn't notice. As I got further away from them I started walking faster. I couldn't help but feeling like they were following me. If I looked back they would probably think it was me. I walked in a random direction not paying attention to my surroundings. I started to walk faster and faster until I was running. After running for a while I noticed where I was. A place where I really didn't want to be. I was in the middle of a slave market. It was just really disgusting. Slaves with bruises everywhere, bleeding from being hit with a whip so many times that you could almost see their bones. I walked further on a normal pace.

As soon as I saw an alley I walked in there just to be away from the sight of all the cruel things. I leaned against the wall, letting out a sigh of relief. I should be far away enough from them by now. I let my cap down. Really that cloak was hot as hell.

"I wouldn't let guard down already."

The voice scared the shit out of me. I looked up to see eight pairs of eyes looking at me.

"Akatsuki," was all I could say at the moment.

"Yes, doll. We are the Akatsuki and you are a bad little girl," Sasori said with a sadistic grin.

"You think you can spy on us?" Kisame asked.

"And you even think that can come away with it?" Itachi asked while coming closer to me. They were all coming closer and all I could do was stand there. Something in me snapped and I started looking for an escape route. I tried to jump over them but somebody grabbed my foot and slammed me back against the wall. I hissed at the pain when my body the wall and then the ground. I laid still on the ground for a moment. I tried to get up slowly only to pushed back to the ground on my knees.

"Listen," their leader said, "we're going to give you one chance to get away from us. If you can stay away from us a whole week you're free. If we find you in that week you're ours. Understand?" His voice literally screamed dominance and I couldn't do anything than nod. Hiding from them for a week can't be that hard, can it?

"We'll give you until midnight to get away, then we will come for you, A-yu-me." I gasped at that. I had only half an hour or something like that to get away from here. I should have listened to the old bastard. If I would make it out of this situation he was going to kill me.


	8. Chapter 6 You can run

**Finally updated new chapter (:  
It isn't really a long chapter but I didn't completely feel like writing.  
**

**please review and enjoy!  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the naruto characters! I only own the oc's and storyline  
**

* * *

**Chapter 6  
You can run….**

I tried to get up as fast as I could and ran out of the alley. So many things were going trough my head. Those guys were better at things than I thought they would be. How did they recognise me so fast? That question kept wandering trough my head as I ran towards the the elevator closest to my location. I had to come up with something, they wouldn't expect. I know they have been observing me, they even came to my freaking house. I knew very well that that was a warning, but I never listen to those things. They tried to push in my face that they new who I was, the look in their eyes told me so. Not only that, they also had gotten information from Yakuto, I was sure of that.

I decided to go further underground and took the fastest way to my hallways. For now that would be the safest place and the easiest way to get far away from here. I took my car and drove to a hallway I rarely came. It led to the forest, pure for emergency cases like now. The hallway stopped in the middle of the forest, so it was a good erea to hide, with so many dark places. Even though it was a good hiding erea, I didn't want to to stay at one place. They would most likely come after me immediately and then they would find me before the sun comes up.

I checked the time and realized I had only 13 minutes left to get away here. I went into the forest and placed some traps in the erea. These would keep them busy for a while. They would give me just enough time to make to the only other hallway leading to the forest, not so far away from here. I checked the time again, it was midnight. I started running to the other hallway, but it was further away than I thought.

I was at good distance from the hallway that I left as I heard the traps go off. Those guys were fast, it was almost frightening that they were here already. Still, those people were ninja's what would you expect? I ran faster and was already near the tree I had to be as I heart someone chuckle behind me. I didn't dare to look behind me. That was a lesson I learned the hard way.

"Did you really think that would work, little girl?" I didn't recognize the voice but I got an idea who it was the moment his partner spoke.

"You shouldn't have wasted your time on those traps. Now you only have to run faster." It was Itachi's voice, I remembered it well.

While running I took some thorwing knives from my leg and threw them at the two without looking. To most people that would look stupd but I knew I hi my target the moment I heard one of them hiss. It was that moment I disappeared underground in a hidden hole near a tree. I could still hear somebody cuss and then the words that were spoked so loud I could hear them clearly.

"Don't worry _sweetheart_. We _will_ find you sooner or later. You can keep running, but we will find you." A shiver ran down my spine. It was time to get back to the underground and find George, the old bastard that was going to kill me.

Five days later:

Once again I was in my hallways. Something was really odd about my situation right now. I had been going from place to place the last five days, but since my encounter with Itachi and Kisame in the forest I had only one other encounter. I was with George three days ago. I had been there the whole afternoon and as soon as I got out of the bar I saw Sasori and Deidara. They looked at me with evil grins and that was my sign to run again. They didn't follow me. That was the strange thing about it.

I wanted to go to fighting halls, to see if my section was unharmed. Unfornately that wasn't a good option. It would be to dangerous with Yakuto hanging around there a little bit to much. As a sectionleader it was my job to keep it safe and away from gangs. That was the moment it hit me. _How could I have been so stupid not to see it?_ I was running for nothing. It was just what they wanted. As long as I wasn't in their way they could do whatever they wanted. The fighting section was a big section, in fact even an complete part of underground. With that section in hands they would have much more power. Not only that, as long as I wasn't around the underground there also wouldn't be a guard. Even though each section had a leader to control everything, there was also the main leader, better known as the guard. Only sectionleaders knew who that was. It had to be someone with knowledge of the whole place and that happened to be me. I was also the only sectionleader that had direct contact with the government. With me out of the way, there would be a big weak spot in the system. It could lead to a disaster as the government calls it. Without me as guard they could come in contact with the other underground places and that would be something really _bad_ to happen.

Still that didn't answer all the questions. If they needed me out of the way, they could have killed me. _Why the hell didn't they?_ They had already given the answer on that question. They wanted to claim me, they said I would be theirs if they catched me. Even if they wouldn't catch me, I would be doomed. They had said a week for a reason. Everything would have changed by then. It wouldn't be safe for me to go underground, because they would simply take me by force then. _But still, why did they want me?_

I let out a sigh and decided to go home. My parents wouldn't be worried. I was sure my brother had taken care of it. He knew of my underground life. There were times that I had been away for two weeks and my parents didn't even notice. It was pure because I ate more in my room than with the family so it wasn't that hard to get rid of the food in front of my door, three times a day.

The best plan was now to walk above the ground otherwise I had to go through the underground and I didn't feel like doing so now. On the other side I wanted to know what had changed so far. Changing my hair from black to blond and black eyes to blue was for now the best option if I wanted to go underground to my house. I had changed into some girly girly clothes earlier this day. I had a secret hide-out in my hallways with clothing, weapons and some food. It was cute pink clothing with some shoes to match under the short skirt. As soon as I was back in the underground my mouth fell open. Red clouds almost everywhere. No doubt they had taken over a big part of the underground already.

I hurried towards the elevator closest to my house. I didn't want to be here any longer...


End file.
